Anzu's Heart, Yami's Promise
by TheGreatNinjaRikku
Summary: Anzu finally confesses her love towards Yami, shall he return it?Find out


Quick Summary: Anzu will finally tell Yami her true feelings for him, but will he return them. Find out!

Anzu stared out the window in homeroom as Yugi and the others goofed around. Valentine's day is coming up, she thought, Maybe I should tell the Other Yugi, or Yami how i feel.

" Rawr! I'm big nasty Kaiba with a ton of money. Bow down before me!" Jou yelled out mimicing Kaiba's glare and having Honda pulling on the back of his jacket making it seem like Seto's trench coat flowing in an unknown wind.

Yugi started to laugh, as Ryo allowed a chuckle to escape his lips. Anzu looked towards Yugi, as a blush krept up her cheeks. She may have not loved Yugi, but the ballerina loved the "Other Yugi", also known as Yami. Ever since that day he had saved her, she was love sick for him. No matter how dangerous things got she wanted to be by his side. Yet, there was never a way for him to take notice of her, the brunette then sighed deeply trying to think of a way to confess that tug within her heart.

Yugi turned over to her and saw the blush creeping up her face. Maybe she likes me, Yugi thought. After all; she is always following me around and asked me to the park, the Hikari pondered up. Little did Yugi know that it was his alter ego she loved and not him.

After school the gang headed home, slowly the group of five slivering down to two ( three if you can't a certain ancient spirit). Anzu and Yugi looked at each other as they reached Kame Gamehop. There was a strong silence until...

" Hey Yugi, I hope you don't mind coming to my dance recital this Saturday."

" Sure Anzu! I'd loved to go!"

" Wear something nice ok? Also I want to talk to you and the Other Yugi afterwards ok?"

Yugi tilted his head a bit confused, but he did not want to ask questions at the moment because he was too excited that he was going to see Anzu dance finally.

At the dance school Anzu was practicing harder than usual and some of the girls took notice. During the break a girl in a black tight pants, and a red tank top came over. Her name was Sakura, and it fit her since she dyed her hair a light pink. She was originally from New York in the USA, before her family returned to their native land, so her accent was quiete heavy.

" Anzu-chan, what's got you all exicted over dis practice?"

" You know 'Yugi' , the boy I always talk about?"

" Ha! How could i forget you always babblin about dat der boy. So what about 'im? He ask you out or somethin'?"

" No...I can only wish, but I asked him to watch the performance!"

" Oooh, so your gonna practice extrwa hard for him, ey?"

" Yep, and since when did you say 'ey'?"

" As of now!"

The two girls laughed as the continued on with practice. Back at Yugi's, Yugi and Yami where having a discussion of their own.

" Pharoah, I can't believe she asked me to watch."

The spirit smiled at his host replying, " Maybe she likes you aibou."

" I hope she does!"

Before long the day ended with no adventure or mishap to speak of. Soon the city of Domino fell asleep dreaming up of what may happen inside it's walls. Days felt like months before Anzu's performance for Yugi was exicted that Anzu's dream was becoming true. Before long, the day of the long awaited performance arrived.

End: Anzu's Heart, Yami's Promise

" Anzu said to wear something nice," the tri-colored hair boy said to Yami looking in his closet. Leather, leather and more leather. Didn't this kid own anything ( besides his uniform) that wasn't leather! Then in the lonliest part of the closet was a pair of dress pants.

" There! We got the pants down! Now for the shirt!"

The highschooler continues to search in his closet for clothing until he found the rest for his ensamble. A red button up silk shirt and a black tie. He was shocked that he even owned these items because majority of his outfits were leather. Yugi smiled to himself as he changed into his pants as he put on the button up shirt carefuly placing each button into its exact hole. He then looked at his hair seeing what could be done with it. _I don't want to look like I'm trying to hard_, he thought to himself so after a short debate with himself he left it in the same old out of the ordinary style. He soon then headed to Domino's Dance Thearte, where Anzu would be perfoming.

Until after her performance Yugi would not be able to see her, because of a bouncer in front of the door, he probablly made sure no pervs walked into the dressing room as they were changing.

" I wonder what's so important that Anzu has to tell us," Yugi told the ancient spirit of the puzzle.

" Who knows, but it must be of much importance if she must tell both of us."

After a myriad of performances Anzu's ballet dance came up. She was wearing red ballet shoes and a light red, almost pink, dress that went about up to her knees. Her hair was held back in a bun with a matching red ribbon to match the shoes. Then a soft tune began to play as all the girls began to dance in perfect timing. Yugi was in a trance as he watched Anzu gracefully move, leap, and twirl around the stage. After the recital, Yugi waited for Anzu outside the thearte. As she came running down the stairs, not changed in different clothes but she did have a coat, she called out for The Other Yugi, not Yugi. At that moment Yugi's heart sank as he reluctantly switched to Yami, understanding everything. She did not have to tell him the words for her actions spoke all as Yami looked at her.

" What is it Anzu-chan?"

" I have something to tell you Pharoah," she said softly as a blush crept up her face.

" Well what is it."

" Ever since that day, you know the day we've met, I've admired you, but it's not like friendship. Yugi, or should i say Yami...I love you," she whispered the last words so softly as she handed him a heiroglyphic stone, " Will you be my Valentine?"

She then handed him the stone. The spirit looked at her a bit shocked as he looked away. When he finally looked at her, he shook his head with a solemn look.

" Anzu, I can not expcept, I am not in love. I never really thought of us as a couple, just close friends. Possibly a brother/sister relationship, but never lovers. I am not the one for you, I'm sorry," he calmly said as he opened up her hand and placed inside, slowly closing it, " Give this to someone deserving of your love. Someone who'll love you, care for you, and will never leave your side. I want you to promise me one thing here tonight, find that someone, and forget about me. "

He put his hands in the pockets of his pants as he saw the cab to go home come as he walked inside Anzu held back her tears of denial. He looked at her one last time to see if she would keep the promise. She slowly nodded as a river of tears flowed down her face, but she gave him a smile assuring him that she will be fine. The Pharoah looked at her and smiled back knowing she had made the right choice as the cab slowly steered off into the heart of Domino.

Anzu closed her eyes then in hopes that she would forget her feelings for him as she then walked off to her house, and silently closed the door.

" I will find that someone special, because of you...Yami..."

No matter what in her heart she would love him, he was the Earth's and her protector, he was the bringer of justice, an ancient Pharoah, but most of all her friend.


End file.
